Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V Main Theme (Oh No - "Welcome to Los Santos") http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzKvPrIPVbE Grand Theft Auto V (also known as Grand Theft Auto Five, GTA 5 or GTA V) is a Rockstar North video game which was released on September 17, 2013 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is the fifteenth installment in the Grand Theft Auto series and the sequel to Grand Theft Auto IV. Announced on October 25, 2011, the game's first trailer[http://www.rockstargames.com/videos#/?video=8001 Grand Theft Auto V Official Trailer] - rockstargames.com was released on November 2, 2011, at 4:00 PM GMT. The game was initially slated for a Spring 2013 release, but was pushed to September 17 the same year. Then, on July 15, 2013, Rockstar announced the Japanese release date for the game: October 10, 2013, almost a month after it was released in the West.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/419205/gta-5-new-details-japanese-release-date-confirmed/ Grand Theft Auto V is set circa 2013 in the city of Los Santos and the surrounding areas and tells the stories of three protagonists: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips. It takes place about five years after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV, and four years after the events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. As one of the most awaited video game titles to be released in 2013, as well as being one of the last exclusive games to be released during the seventh generation of video game consoles, the game was widely anticipated prior to its release. Grand Theft Auto V was released to universal acclaim, holding scores of 96 and above on MetaCritic and GameRankings, as well as receiving perfect scores from over 30 reviewers. The game sold 11.21 million copies and grossed $800 million on its first day, setting many records, and eventually making $1 billion within 3 days of the game's release. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto V evolves nearly every mechanic that was in the previous Grand Theft Auto games. As far as driving goes, the vehicles have been greatly improved, with Rockstar running more complex physics on them. The cars can even hold to the ground slightly better. The driving mechanics feel more like a racing game, particularly the Midnight Club series, compared to Grand Theft Auto IV's rocky, boat-like handling system. The shooting mechanics are better in terms of the feel of the mechanics and larger compared to the melee mechanics in the game, but that doesn't mean that the melee combat won't be fun, as it as been improved over the previous titles as well. Weapon selection has now also been changed. Instead of the old way of selecting through all the weapons, there is now a Weapon Wheel, which is similar to the one featured in Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. Grand Theft Auto V draws inspirations from many different Rockstar titles in the past, including Max Payne 3, Midnight Club, Manhunt, and Red Dead Redemption. There are many unique features in the game, one of those features is that when the players are playing as one of three protagonists in the game, the other two are living out their daily lives, and you will be surprised by what you find the characters doing when you switch back into them. Another unique feature is that the character swapping feature is executed in a Google Earth-styled manner and was displayed during a Game Informer demo, which was showed to have ran smoothly and without lag. New activities have also been added, such as yoga, triathlons, jet skiing, parachute jumps, tennis, golf, and scuba diving. The mobile phone has also returned from Grand Theft Auto IV but is now only used for calling the player's contacts, surfing the web, and quick saving. Giving people the middle finger is another new feature the player can use while in a vehicle (which Rockstar recommended you do in various locations around Los Santos to see the outcome of this effect, depending on where the player is at, they will get different reactions from pedestrians). Rockstar has also made changes to the pedestrian mechanics; some pedestrians you see at the bus stops in East Los Santos will reappear in Rockford Hills working on rich peoples' lawns and gardens. Some minor mechanics that help out the environment and looks of Los Santos come on at certain times, such as a sprinklers system coming on in the morning in rich areas like Morningwood. The map is larger than Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Red Dead Redemption combined. After some calculations by members of GawdAlmighty.com, that would equal to around 27.5 square miles when land and sea are combined. http://gawdalmighty.com/gta-5-san-andreas-red-dead-size/ Vehicles Grand Theft Auto V has more vehicles than in any other Grand Theft Auto game to date, with a variety of vehicles, including airplanes, helicopters, cars, utility vehicles, emergency service cars, motorcycles, and jet skis. Players are able to fly planes, which impossible in Grand Theft Auto IV because of the size of the map, but the feature is now in Grand Theft Auto V because of the much larger map. In a brief scene in the first trailer, overhead wires are visible on a banking next to the road, which are probably wires for a railway track. There are also submarines that players are able to use to explore the Pacific Ocean. The Rhino from previous GTA titles has returned, including a new complex aiming system and a realistic depiction of a tank. A new feature allows you to roll-over a vehicle when the car is flipped upside down. Businesses According to the trailer, businesses in Grand Theft Auto IV appear. New businesses also appear, as seen in the trailer, such as the Bugstars fumigation company and Up-n-Atom Burger fast food restaurant. Unfortunately, the option to eat from restaurants such as Burger Shot is no longer available. Instead, the player can only buy drinks from the various Vending Machines across the map. Weaponry The game features a large variety of weapons, like the Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifles with sound suppressors, mounted flashlights, olive drab polymer furniture, and side-folding stocks. There is now the option to mount attachments onto various different guns, each one affecting the performance. Melee weapons like the nightstick and the golf club that weren't present in Grand Theft Auto IV have also returned to Grand Theft Auto V. Character Customization In the game, the player has the option to customize the three protagonists' wardrobe and appearances. They can choose to either change their clothing or their hair and facial features. There is much less customisation available compared to that of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (E.G. Changing the thinness/fatness and the muscle amount of your 3 characters isn't available like it was with CJ in San Andreas). There are now options such as tattoos and applying facial hair. Multiplayer Grand Theft Auto V carries over the multiplayer feature that was present in Grand Theft Auto IV. This multiplayer mode is known as Grand Theft Auto Online. In GTA Online, multiplayer crews from Max Payne 3 can be carried over to Grand Theft Auto V. Grand Theft Auto V has multiplayer features linked to Rockstar's Social Club. If the player created a crew in Max Payne 3, it can be imported to Grand Theft Auto V via the Social Club. Multiplayer holds up to 16 people on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. Multiplayer was confirmed in the Grand Theft Auto V official release statement, as it mentions "online multiplayer". Apart from the fact that Crews from Max Payne 3 are carried over to Grand Theft Auto V, and therefore confirming crews in Grand Theft Auto V. Synopsis Setting On November 3, 2011, Rockstar Games confirmed that the game would take place in Los Santos and the surrounding countryside - and will not feature a recreated rendition of an entire State of San Andreas - in a statement on their Newswire: :"We are very proud to officially announce that ''Grand Theft Auto V is in full development."'' Developed by series creator Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V heads to the city of Los Santos and surrounding hills, countryside and beaches in the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created. :"A bold new direction in open-world freedom, storytelling, mission-based gameplay and online multiplayer, ''Grand Theft Auto V focuses on the pursuit of the almighty dollar in a re-imagined, present day Southern California."'' During the Game Informer Grand Theft Auto V Cover Story, the vice president of creativity for Rockstar Games, Dan Houser, has stated that Los Santos this time around is different and a lot more developed (having cities, wilderness, deserts, farmlands, towns, a Mount Chiliad, a military base and a fully detailed ocean floor (including coral beds). The state of San Andreas is also about five times larger than Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Red Dead Redemption. After some calculations by members of GawdAlmighty.com, that would equal to around 27.5 square miles when land and sea are put together. http://gawdalmighty.com/gta-5-san-andreas-red-dead-size/ Characters and Premise :: Los Santos: a sprawling sun-soaked metropolis full of self-help gurus, starlets and fading celebrities, once the envy of the Western world, now struggling to stay afloat in an era of economic uncertainty and cheap reality TV. Amidst the turmoil, three very different criminals plot their own chances of survival and success: Franklin, a former street gangster, now looking for real opportunities and serious money; Michael, a professional ex-con whose retirement is a lot less rosy than he hoped it would be; and Trevor, a violent maniac driven by the chance of a cheap high and the next big score. Running out of options, the crew risks everything in a series of daring and dangerous heists that could set them up for life. :: -'' Game's Description'' Grand Theft Auto V features three playable protagonists: Michael, Trevor and Franklin. Michael is a retired professional bank robber, who after making a sweet deal with FIB, returned to the life of crime. Trevor is the loose cannon in this story, and is also a long time best friend of Michael's and a hothead psychopath as well. Last but certainly not least, we have Franklin, a young and grim repossession agent who has a large amount of experience behind the wheel, but no real experience with crime until he meets Michael while he was trying to hustle. Other main characters include Amanda De Santa, Michael's wife; Jimmy De Santa and Tracey De Santa, Michael's children; Lamar Davis, Franklin's friend; Ron Jakowski, Trevor's paranoid friend; and Lester Crest, an associate of the protagonists. Media * Radio Stations * Television in GTA V * Internet Editions comparison Hobbies and Pastimes There are 42 hobbies and pastimes in Grand Theft Auto V which contribute to 10% of the 100% game completion. #Arms Trafficking Air #Arms Trafficking Ground #Assassinations #Bail Bonds #Endless Summer #Flight School #Hunting #Off-Road Races #Parachuting #Property Management #Sea Races #Shooting Range #Sports: *Golf There is only one golf course in Grand Theft Auto V and it is called the Los Santos Golf Club, located near Richman. A full tutorial is given on entry and the entry cost is $100. There are 9 holes ranging from par 3's to par 5's. You can also play different members ranging in difficulty. Before you can play Golf you must first complete Franklin's Mission "Complications". *Darts becomes available after the completion of the "Crystal Maze" mission and its located in the Yellow Jack Inn near Route 66 and the Grand Sanora Desert. 301 is the only mode available. *Tennis becomes available after the completion of Franklin's mission "Complications". There is a number of settings available before the start of the game such as difficulty and matches. There are 8 court locations in Los Santos. *Triathlon #1 or Vespucci Triathlon is located on Vespucci Beach. It is a three discipline event made up of swimming, cycling and running and is very useful for increasing player stamina. *Triathlon #2 or the Alamo Sea Triathlon is located in Grapeseed. It is longer and more difficult than the first triathlon but can only be unlocked after the completion of the Vespucci Triathlon. *Triathlon #3 or Coyote Cross Country Triathlon is a gruelling ordeal located in Sandy Shores. This is a 30 minute triathlon and 100% stamina is advisible. 14.Hao Street RacesStreet Races 15. Strip Clubs 16. Towing 17. Yoga can be unlocked after the completion of Michael's mission "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" This activity is ideal to increasing Michael's special ability boost bar, meaning he can slow down time in gun fights for longer. Trailers File:Grand Theft Auto V Trailer|Reveal trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Official Trailer 2|Trailer #2 File:Grand Theft Auto V Michael. Franklin. Trevor.|Protagonists trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Official Gameplay Video|Official Gameplay Trailer File:Grand Theft Auto Online Official Gameplay Video|GTA Online Trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Launch Trailer|Official Trailer File:GTA 5 - Xbox 360 TV Spot|Xbox 360 TV Spot Galleries Screenshots :See more, Grand Theft Auto V/Screenshots FranklinMotorbike-GTAV.jpg GrandTourer-GTAV.jpg Franklin&Trevor-GTAV.jpg 1378740243.png Hydra-GTAV.jpg SabreGTchase-GTAV.jpg 1308-GTAV.jpg 1287-GTAV.jpg Artworks :See more, Grand Theft Auto V/Artworks Pestcontrol-GTAV.jpg Beachweather-GTAV.jpg Stop and Frisk-GTAV.jpg Cash and Carry- By Land-GTAV.jpg Michael.Franklin.Trevor-GTAV.jpg Artwork-TheHunt-GTAV.jpg Trivia *On April 8, 2012, The Electric Playground (programmed show on WABC) stated that the next Grand Theft Auto blockbuster will hit streets in 2013, months before Rockstar's official announcement. *The vehicles in the trailer all have plates reading "San Andreas." Some of the license plates in the trailer are stylized as modern California license plates, while some are stylized after the 1980's style California plate, oddly out of place on new cars. *This is also the first Grand Theft Auto game where the map is one whole landmass, rather than several islands linked together as in previous games *Grand Theft Auto V is the first game to take place in two different years. It takes place in 2004 for the Prologue and 2013 for the rest of the game. *A stationary Atomic Blimp is repetitively visible amongst the skyline of Los Santos. *For the first time the cars can retract and deploy their soft top/hard top covers. In previous games convertibles were stuck with the roof they had or didn't have (with the exception of being able to install a permanent cover on low-riders in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). *''Grand Theft Auto V'' is the first game in the franchise to feature in-game music aside from the introduction, credits, pause themes, and radio music. *The registration plates have orange stickers on the top right. The same plates are used for 2013 California registration plates. The same was also used in California in 2008. *Although it is unclear when exactly in 2013 the game takes place the calendar in Trevor's trailer is open on the month of August. Due to Trevor's unconventional lifestyle however he may have left it on the same month for quite some time. *Each protagonist's character was made to fit a Grand Theft Auto gamer: **Michael initially represents the player who has already "beat the game," now living out their life as a successfully retired criminal. **Trevor is a complete psychopath, representing the type of player who prefers to kill and cause chaos when they free roam. **Franklin is a small time thug wanting to rise through the ranks of the criminal underworld similar to the traditional protagonists that the player controls in previous games. *Each protagonist seems to represent a different Rockstar game. Michael represents Max Payne, seeing as he is a rich, retired man with a slow motion ability. Franklin represents Midnight Club: Los Angeles, due to him being an ambitious young man with an impressive driving ability. Trevor represents Manhunt, mainly because of his psychotic rage and countless murders that define his character. **In addition, the protagonists' personalities can be determined by how long they sleep. Michael sleeps for 6 hours, Franklin sleeps for 8 hours, and Trevor sleeps for 12 hours. This could mean that Franklin is the most "normal" of the characters. *The game Saints Row IV has a DLC pack of weapons and clothes named GAT V, which is a reference to the initials of Grand Theft Auto V. *The script for Grand Theft Auto V is 10,000+ pages long, according to Dan Houser in an interview in 2012. *The name of the theme song ("Welcome To Los Santos") might be a reference to the first lyrics in Young Maylay's "San Andreas Theme Song" being, "Welcome to San Andreas." *It's the first GTA since GTA 2, released in 1999, which doesn't feature the Stallion (GTA Advance features a Diablo Stallion). *If the player buys a Garage as any of the single player characters while in a car, after the cutscene is done, the car will be lost. *This is the first game in the series that the player can increase the protagonists' health while in cover, beside using a health pack, saving the game, drinking, eating a snack, or respawning in hospitals and police stations. *Grand Theft Auto V, along with Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, are the only games to take place in the year it was released. GTA IV was the first game since GTA III to do so. *In the game, there is an animation for if the player gets stuck under a vehicle, but it is almost never used. *This is the first game in the GTA series to feature animals. *With a budget of approximately $265 million, this is the most expensive game made to date. Title Update Notes To see a list of GTA V's patch notes history, see Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes References External links * * es:Grand Theft Auto V de:Grand Theft Auto V ru:Grand Theft Auto V Navigation Category:Games Category:HD Universe Category:GTA V Category:Grand Theft Auto